


Strawberry Milk Tea

by tentakoru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Bittersweet, Bonding, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Late Night Conversations, Light-Hearted, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other, Parental Death, Rain, Thunder - Freeform, car crashes, mild violence, survivor's guilt, violence in the form of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakoru/pseuds/tentakoru
Summary: Fuck y'all I haven't written it yetwip
Relationships: Uncle & Nephew - Relationship





	Strawberry Milk Tea

All it took was a frightened "Uncle! Uncle James! Uncle T!" To send James stumbling out of his bed, eyes blurry with sleep. As he jogged down the hallway, he took a moment to pause by the window. It was raining hard, and he could hear the howling of the wind as it ran through the field outside. When had it started raining so hard? It had been all bright skies yesterday. Another shout from his nephew got him going again, walking down the hallway.

"Ollie? Are you alright?" However, the boy who was hiding under the blanket did not seem okay. James could see the clear outline of Oliver, shaking. The lightning lit up the room for a moment before there was a boom of thunder, and Oliver almost shouted in fear. In an effort to comfort his nephew, James sat on the bed, and without too much thought scooped the boy into his arms. Blanket and all.

_James never wanted kids._

"Ollie. Listen to my voice, you're okay." 

_He was devastated when the police came to his door with Ollie._

"I'm here, i'm sorry about the storm. Can you look at me?" Finally he caught the eyes of his nephew, huge and filled with tears. What was he supposed to do? He settled with gently wiping the tears off Ollie's cheeks and gently smoothing his adorably curly hair back. Normally he'd help the boy wrangle it into a bun so he could sleep, but it seemed that they had forgotten to last night. 

wip ig 


End file.
